The Center for Biomedical Imaging Technology is active in training and dissemination related to biological images. They offer one-day workshops on "image processing" and "atomic force microscopy." They also offer a three-day short course an optical microscopy co-sponsored by Zeiss, with registrations of 40-50 students for the last two years. A full semester lab course entitled "Live Cell Imaging" and coordinated by Dr. Carson is team-taught by faculty associates of CBIT, and was taught to 12 students in 1996. They are also developing web site tutorials, and a matching Quicktime demonstration is available on CD-ROM. Workshops and short courses are organized by Dr. Cowan, with technical training by the system and Laboratory managers.